Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rising Shadows
by dexamethasone 44
Summary: Join Zane Kaskua and the friends he makes at Duel Academy. As the semester starts, something evil begins to brew, and they all point to Zane, is he to blame or a darker power. Wait and See:3


Yu-Gi-Oh!GX: Rising Shadows

Chapter One: Dawn of The Key

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, merely some of the cards and my OC's. I write this out of the enjoyment of typing and the desire to tell Stories.

A/N: Most of my OC's have decks that use cards that are original. Cards that are real I will use anime effects as we all know that the anime effect is much more broken :). Also, I am willing and hoping for involvement from fans ( if I manage to get any) with OC's, PM me the Concept of the character, Deck (with effect list) and a short backstory. Now, with out further rambling, lets get the story starting

_On an island, distant from landlocked life there resides a school for young students. This school has harbored great dueling minds, but over the years strange things have happened. This was twenty years ago. Now a new generation of students flock to the academy,in particular. One student in particular has a gift, although it is yet to be known to him. How will this play out? _

**Present Day: Domino City, 10:43AM; Main Street**

A teen appearing to be about 15-years of age stands at a bus stop, he wears a black hoodie with the Duel Monsters logo over the front, with rather loose looking jeans that sat on his waist, but did not appear to look to big. He wore a Red cap over his silver hair that fell down past his ear lobes and fit perfectly under his hat. His complexion was lightly tan and Caucasian of ethnicity. His eyes, were of the purest Crystal Blue. On his arm was a Duel Disk, a generation three(or GX) model. He looked up at the clock tower to see that his bus was running late.

" Oh come on, I can't be late today, not for the biggest test of my life" the teen said crossing his arms impatiently," Bother, its a twenty minute walk from here to the Kaiba Dome and I have Thirty minutes so I can hopefully make it in time!"

The teen took of at a full sprint, his long legs pushing him along. As he rounded the corner a Domino City bus passed him with a person he recognized on the bus, it was a person that hated him with a passion, the young teen had slick black hair, and a pale complexion, he wore a Lavender Polo and black dress pants, he looked out of the window and gave a smug look to the running teen out the window. And to the smug look, the running teen responded with a flip of the bird and took of faster.

After fifteen minutes of running, paperwork and seat finding; the teen found a seat close to the arena with the eight duel fields. He kicked back and awaited his name to be called. Things were good until he was awoken form a light nap by a pleasant female voice.

" Excuse me, might I be able to sit here?" the voice asked, gingerly not wanting to alarm the teen who was sleeping.

" Sure, I was beginning to get lonely here and think about moving" he replied with a warm smile," I'm Zane Kasuka, and your are?"

" Shelbi Terrin." she said as she sat in the seat on the left of Zane " Pleasure to meet you Zane"

" No, the pleasure is mine" He looked up from where he was and extended his hand, this was the first time he saw the Girl named Shelbi. Her complexion looked like that of new Ivory that had been tinte with honey. Her hair was silky in appearance, while her hair was a bright Crimson. And the oddest thing was her eyes, part of her Irises was a Crystal blue while the other part was a Topaz like color.

She giggled and took Zane's hand and gave it a ginger shake " I see that you are one of the last minute applicants, judging by your number" she pointed at the slip that Zane revived at the door.

" Oh, this?" Zane asked sarcastically, slapping the air," You know what they say ' Save the best for last' " he chuckled at that and so did the young Shelbi.

" Well I hope that doesn't mean you think your the best right?"

Zane shrugged " I let my dueling do the talking, I don't like braggarts"

At that moment a voice over the PA system boomed through the Arena

" **Dashi Taku, report to Field 4, Dashi Taku, report to Field 4."**

That made Zane scoff, and Shelbi ask," Bad history with him?"

Zane replied with no interest" He a total brag, he thinks he is so good because he can win because he has money and can afford his cards. But I'll give it to him, he can play very good," Zane and Shelbi looked to the arena as Dashi entered the arena and faced the proctor, "if you don't believe me watch"

" Mr. Taku, are you ready?", the proctor said to the slick haired kid

" The question is are you ready to loose to me Dashi Taku, son of the Would Champion, Darius Taku?" he replied with a sneer.

"Quite cocky you are, Mr Taku"

"You know I don't see it that way Sir, prepare to loose"

**Duel**

**Proctor: 4000**

**Dashi: 4000**

"Age before youth, Draw!" the proctor drew a card " I'll set three cards face down and summon **Volt Kid** in defense mode" (**Def: 1200**) the proctor motioned to Dashi's for him to conduct his turn," and that's it for me"

" Jeez had I wanted to duel a weak person I would go to a card shop. Draw!" Dashi drew a card," I activate the **Widespread Plague **magic card." Dashi revealed the card and in an instant **Volt Kid** and one of the proctor's face-down cards, engulfed in a swarm of locusts. " surprised? I can tell you see I...

The proctor cut Dashi off " can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy two cards on my field, what do you take me for a rookie?'

**Dashi: 3000**

Dashi growled " I'll show you, I summon **Necro Warrior **in attack mode" (** Att: 1850**) The decaying soldier had dark black armor with rust stains on the breastplate and a rusting serrated bladed. He made an ominous hiss as he looked at the Proctor." Scared? Now I can use the effect of the **Necro Knight **in my hand to Special Summon him to the field." at that instant a black will-o-wisp of fire appeared and exploded causing the proctor to cover his face and when he looked up he saw a much larger version of Necro Warrior, but his armor and blade were shiny and new, he wore a torn dark garnet cape and hissed at the proctor. Whom of which looked at his life points.

**Proctor: 2000**

" Now if your wondering what happened, I special summoned ** Necro Knight (Att: 2450**) from my hand because I have a face up Necro monster on my field. You only have 2000 life points because you take damage when he is summoned equal to the number of cards in my grave and hand"

" I'm impressed Applicant, you managed to not only destroy my monsters, but deal enough damage to defeat me in a turn, very good work but I activate one of my face downs, **Volt Current**! This nifty trap allows me to special summon a Thunder-type monster with attack equal to my opponent's life points when I take damage. So from my deck I summon **Voltic Mechanism Chaser Dragoon- Hazorus!"**

(**Att: 3000**)

Dashi stood in awe of the great dragon that emerged from a lightning bolt, its appearance was similar to a Power-Tool Dragon, it had for large wings that appeared to flutter with lightning and large talons and sat perched in front of the controller.

" That's some dragon.." Dashi said, shaking.

" Wait there's more Applicant, I activate **Blown Fuse!**" The last facedown rose and at the when it did Hazorus let out a bone- chilling roar that imitated thunder from close range, "This Trap allows me to tribute my Hazorus to inflict its Attack directly to your life points, and as you can see, you have just enough to loose if I do. Enough delays, **Voltic Mechanism Chaser Dragoon- Hazorus, ** blow a fuse, go **Electronic Meltdown!**"

Hazorus raised its head and opened its gaping maw letting loose a dramatic bolt of lightning aimed straight for Dashi, whom attempted to shield himself from damage as he was thrown forty or so feet back from where he stood, his deck flown across the ground

" What a shame." Zane said, with a slight accent of joy," looks like his deck wasn't strong enough to beat the proctor, looks like he'll wait once again"

" Yeah, but give the proctor credit, he didn't hold back against him when he should of." Replied Shelbi with a slight hit of pity in her voice.

"No, a proctor is to duel as he normally would, no more no less." a voice said from behind the two teens, both Shelbi and Zane turned to face the voice and was surprised by what he saw.

A/N: Whew. Its over, and Dashi is not in DA, good things are going to be easier for Zane. But who is this person who was talking to Zane and Shelbi? Tune in next time to see what happens when the mystery character is introduced and see Zane's Application next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rsiing Shadows! Also dont forget to Fav and Follow!:3


End file.
